Pandora Prelude: Fall and Rise
by DynomiteX246
Summary: Cinder thought she had won, until she faced the wrath of the silver eyes. After an unexpected defeat, she was then found in an unknown world. She later finds out, that she is being recruited to be a part of something even more sinister. Prelude to an upcoming crossover...


**Hey guys, here's something you guys probably didn't expect. Tell me what you think of this one-shot, because this will lead into something big. Enjoy the show!**

Unlimited power doesn't equal god hood...

In a matter of one day, the one named Cinder had destroyed an empire, and many lives. All was according to plan. She obtained god-like power and destoryed everyone in her way for conquest. That was until...she was defeated by an unexpected cause. She now lost everything. But...fate has other plans.

Cinder is now sitting in a chair, inside a restaurant. "Huh?" She places her hand on her throat. She could have sworn that she felt her throat was slashed. But her entire body looks like the fight never happened. Come to think of it, she couldn't recognize what city she's in. Its not like any city she was in back at Remnant. Familiar, yet different. Then she see's a thin man with a lavender suit walks towards her table. Cinder also notices that he is wearing eye liner and has snake like eyes.

"May I take a seat?" He sits before she could answer. A waitress comes in.

"Here's your water sir."

"Thank you." He takes a sip and exhales. "So how do you like the view?"

"Don't get friendly with me. How did I get here?" Cinder says with a threatening tone.

The man raises his hand. "Hey now, I just wanted to give you a nice dinner. I am also expecting a thank you as well."

"Hm?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Haruka Seameyer. Its very nice to meet you in person. Well...sort of." Haruka chuckles.

Cinder stands up and throws fire all over Haruka. Burning him alive, along with the entire restaurant. Cinder smirks in satisfaction as she gazes upon the corpse of what used to be Haruka.

"You can never satisfying a woman huh?" Cinder gasps as she jumps back and could see Haruka unhurt.

"But how?!" Cinder looks at the corpse, he should be dead, and yet there he is.

"You think you're the most powerful being in the universe? You can burn things. I on the other hand..." Haruka then shifts the entire city into a pitch white space.

Cinder backs away from Haruka. "What are you?"

"You could say a fan. I have been watching you...and I couldn't help but be interested in your work." Haruka then lets out green energy from him hand and develops gate that shows Cinder's world.

"That's..."

"Back in my world, I was a scientist who was studying a new found energy source. In my world, our energy source is called Dimensional Waves. I was trying to find a way to use the energy to its fullest potential by use of teleportation to different worlds. But my higher ups declined me, saying my methods were too dangerous. Ha! Spineless old fools. I had to test the dimension waves power. I used some, live guinea pigs to do my tests. That was until a bunch of fools tried to disrupt my testing. In the end, the source of all of the dimensional energy, began to overload, trapping me in this pocket dimension. However, I was able to take the worst of this situation, and work it to my advantage!" He snaps his fingers to reveal many portals. "I now have total control of other worlds that just so happened to be around, and now I can control these worlds! As long as I have information on it. That is why I was able to heal you of your injuries. Your welcome."

Cinder looks at herself, and see's that her body is indeed just the way it is before the fall of Beacon. "But why me though? Surely you have a motive behind this."

Haruka chuckles. "Quite frankly, I need you..."

Cinder raises her brow. "Huh?"

"You see, as much as toying with other worlds is all good fun, I still have the need to take control of my world, because without its presence, I can never go beyond on what I have. In the end, I am limited on what I have, and knowing that, drives me quite mad..." Cinder could feel his rising anger. "Which is why I need someone who can get the job done. Just like the way you destroyed this city." He shows visuals of the fall of Beacon. This gives Cinder great satisfaction that her reputation would go far as different dimensions. "Now, I want you to go to my world, and do many of my instructions to bring me back to my worlds physical plane, once I gain all the power I need to truly become a god, I shall allow you to take control over your world as you see fit."

Cinder begins to like the idea. True she now has the power of the powerful Fall Maiden, but the idea to warp reality is too irresistible to pass up. "So, all I need to do is bring you to your worlds reality. Is that it?"

"That's right. I know that you will have your fun. But do be careful, there could be some meddlers in your way. I have foreseen a possibility that I wasn't able to see this beauty, and as a result, I was destroyed...But now...now I am ready. I shall make sure nothing stands in my way this time!"

Cinder couldn't help but relate. Her nefarious plans was too foiled by some meddlers. She feels like she could trust him, if it wasn't for one detail. He is clearly hiding something. She notices that he only mentioned about the source only once. This...source. Whatever it is, she has to find out what it is before he does. If she does, then perhaps she can keep all of this god like power to her self, and why stop at Remnant? There's infinite possibilities of worlds to rule. Things have become quite interesting again. "I accept your offer. I assure you, I will deliver again..." She smirks herself. She has been playing second fiddle for far too long. It is about time she finally becomes, the true one and only master. "May I grant a request though?"

 **Back at Beacon...**

"Cinder! Where are you?!" Emerald shouted.

Mercury just sits calmly on top rubble. "Give it a rest. We've been searching for her for 10 minutes. We can't stay very long either."

"I know damn it! But we can't just leave without! She could be-" Then a flash of light catch them off guard. "What the?!" A familiar shaped body walks up to them. Even Mercury couldn't believe his eyes. "C-Cinder?! How the?!"

"Come you two. We have an even bigger prize to catch now." Cinder smirks as she knows, she will raise even more hell than she ever did or plan to do on Remnant.

Haruka Seymeyer looks over in his portal dimension. "Hehehehe...You think you have me figured out? Well, once I have the Genesis, not even she will see it coming...hehehehe...HAHAHAHA!"

With fate now distorted, only one person has the power to defy all odds once again...the wild card...

 **To be continued...**

 **Be sure to check out my profile for the continuation, Pandora: Genesis Stairway!**


End file.
